Truth or Dare?
by Meganesatan
Summary: GoM, Kagami, Himuro and Takao having a drinking party. Drunken Takao gets a great idea how to spend their night. Warnings: Stupid humor, AoKaga crossdressing and cock-sucking.


Kagami didn't know how in the name of seven hells he did end up playing spin the bottle with drunken basketball players. In fact, he did not even want to know how the entire Generation of Miracles plus some other young men ended up in this situation.

The night was going to be normal, just the group of the high school boys celebrating the end of the school year by hanging out in Kise's home. The blonde's family was out of the house, visiting their relatives. That had made Kise to invite some of his friends to spend time together. All was going well, until Aomine had taken out the sake bottles from his large backpack. They started with couple of stupid drinking games that Kagami couldn't even remember anymore. The drinking games ended soon because Takao had suggested carrying out a different kind of activity.

"Are you freaking serious, we're not in the middle school anymore!" Midorima snorted. His face was red and his breathing was uneven. "It sounds ridiculous, so I'm not participating in such idiotic game."

"Oh c'mon, Midorimacchi! What crawled up your ass and died? It's not gonna kill you or anything," Kise answered to the green haired male.

"Bwahhahah! Oh my gawd this mental image! Thanks, Kise!" Takao laughed out loud. Apparently he seemed like he had the most to drink and the alcohol was having the best of him. The others were almost in the same condition as he. Kagami felt like he was the only sane person in the room. (Being raised in America by Alex made him learn how to handle his liquor well.)

In the small living room there were overall nine people, everyone being more or less intoxicated. Kuroko was sitting in the farthest part of the room head resting against Akashi's shoulder. His breathing was calm and deep. That bastard had fallen asleep! The heterochromatic male was watching the smaller boy, with a mother-like expression on his face. Everybody knew he was being there only for Kuroko's sake. He always stuck with the boy and kept an eye on him.

Next to them sat the obviously irritated Midorima. And next to him was Takao, poking his face, trying desperately to cheer the other up. He was not doing a very good job at that.

In front of the Shuutoku's players were Murasakibara and Himuro. Murasakibara was sucking on a lollipop he had brought with him (just to keep his sugar levels up). Himuro was sitting right next to him and he was watching the abnormally tall male's mouth as it was devouring the lollipop. If you looked really hard you could notice Himuro's tongue between his own lips, moving there as he stared at Murasakibara's mouth. You could also notice something not pure in his look.

Next to them Aomine was lying on the floor, picking his nose. Opposite him Kise was lecturing him about how disgusting his habit was.

"Shut up, Kisee… Not like you're my mom or anything." He scanned Kise up and down and then added: "Even though, I would _kill_ somebody to see you at home, cooking in an apron. More points if the apron were the only thing you-"

Aomine did not finish that sentence, since Kise had slapped him good across the table they we're sitting around.

"Eromine!"

Kagami sighed. Honestly for how long the drunken youths would stay here anyway? He really wanted to go home already

The mood went silent for a while, and then Takao started to whine that he really,_ really _wanted to play.

Somehow, he managed to get everyone around the same table. Even Kuroko was woken up and dragged to the game.

"Okay, guys. The rules are simple. You spin the bottle and when it lands on someone they choose to answer to a question or do a little dare. If you chicken out you drink a shot. Understood?" Takao laughed full of enthusiasm. "Since this was my idea, I'll start off!"

He spun the empty sake bottle and it landed on Kuroko.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun, truth or dare?"

Kuroko thought for it about a moment and answered: "Dare."

"Hmmm… Sing the theme song of Cutie Honey! Loudly! And from the balcony!"

* * *

The night went on and the truths and dares just went worse. Midorima was the unlucky one who chose to answer truth when Kise asked. The said blonde was so drunk that he had just given a striptease to the whole group. Sitting, in just his underwear, he asked the green-haired boy:

"Who do you think when you jack off?"

"WHA-" The shooting guard started, face flustered.

"Oh, god! I don't want to hear this one!" Aomine shouted, plucking his ears.

"I am so not answering that!" Midorima stuttered, face heating up.

"C'mon, Shin-chan. It's not that bad, say it!" Takao slurred, putting his hand around Midorima and rubbing his cheek against him.

"Idiot! Not like I would say it aloud since you could hear that it's you!"

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked straight to Midorima. The said boy went scarlet red in three seconds and stood up. He rushed out of the room and you could hear the noise of bathroom's door to shut.

Takao stood up, calmly and said that he needed to see if his precious Shin-chan was okay. He left the room too.

"Um, okay, who's next?" Kise asked, laughing a little, breaking the awkward silence.

"Me!" Aomine said quickly and spun the bottle. It landed on Kagami.

"Truth or dare, dickface?"

"Dare," Kagami stated, not caring about the other's insult. He was too drunk to care about anything anymore.

"Go to Kise's sister's room and search for her school uniform and pair of panties. Wear them for the rest of the night," Aomine said with a smirk.

Several chuckles could be heard in the room.

"OMG, Aomine! That's the fucking best idea ever!" Kise burst out laughing.

"God damn it! Fine!" Kagami shouted and walked up to the door. It took him a moment, because of the alcohol was making his movements hard to carry out.

"Go upstairs and look for the farthest door with a 'keep out' – sign," Kise called out with a too cheerful expression for Kagami's liking.

The redhead wobbled out of the room. He looked around himself, searching for the stairs and something to lean on. He approached the stairs and took a firm grip of the railing and dragged himself upstairs.

He went down the hallway and noticed the door that Kise told him about. He opened it and entered the dark room. For a while he searched for the switch to turn on the lights, and then he found it and pressed it gently. The lights went on and the Seirin's ace started his mission to search some clothes.

* * *

When he arrived back at the room, everyone was stunned. He was wearing indeed a girl's uniform, with matching socks. The outfit itself was not so big a deal, but how it looked on the 190cm tall male. Kise's sister was in no means short, in fact she was quite tall, just like her brother. But she was not tall enough to have clothes that could fit the muscled teenager.

"Stop staring, idiots. I swear to god I'm gonna kick your asses if you don't stop," Kagami said, blush starting to creep up his face.

The whole room burst into laughing and Kagami's blush only got deeper.

"Holy, hell Kagami," Himuro spoke, "It really suits you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagami's face couldn't get any hotter.

"Okay, okay, calm down, hothead. Spin the bottle and shut up," Aomine smirked.

Kagami couldn't stand the slightly younger one's smug face. He would so get his revenge for this. He wanted to humiliate the other boy so bad. He saw his opportunity to come, when the bottle ended up pointing at Aomine.

"Do your worst, Bakagami. Dare," the dark skinned male said before Kagami even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Well then, asshole. Do the same dare as me, but just put on the gayest top you can find. And don't forget to choose a matching skirt!" Kagami shrieked triumphantly.

Aomine fell silent and shouted: "Fine!" Then he proceeded to leave the room.

"I think someone has to go with him or else he'll mess up and not dress properly," Kise said and stood up. "I'll go help him. Just in case," he winked and followed the Touou's team player.

It took a while, but they came back after almost ten long minutes and the room filled instantly with loud screeches. The reason of the sudden laughter just told them to shut the fuck up and went to sit back to his place.

Nobody could actually believe their eyes when they saw the infamous ace of the Generation of Miracles in a pink, frilly tank top and a tight black leather skirt.

"I'll get my revenge, shitface," Aomine mumbled under his breath when he saw Kagami's satisfied grin.

* * *

"Okay, Ahomine! Truth or… Or… What was the other choice again?"

"Dare, you dumbass."

"Haha! You fell for it, idiot! Now go and give Akashi a sweet little kiss!"

It was 3AM and everybody else had already fallen asleep or passed out. Only Aomine and Kagami were left to play the game. They were starting to feel more and more tired with each passing second and their thinking was starting to slow down drastically.

"Okay then, fuck-face."

Aomine went to the small redhead and smacked a huge, wet kiss to the younger male's cheek.

"Aw, man! I meant on the lips!"

"Too late, faggot!"

Kagami was too drunk to care of the insult.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fuck I'm out of dares. Just go and stuff your mouth full of peanuts or something."

So Kagami did. Aomine watched as the other boy put peanut after peanut to his waiting mouth and he noticed how much of them could fit in the teen's mouth.

"You really have a big mouth, Bakagami. You wanna find a better use to it?" Aomine asked, flirting playfully with the Seirin's ace.

At that moment Kagami almost chocked on the nuts he was chewing and started coughing violently.

"Fuck! What are you saying you fucking piece of shit? Are you trying to fucking kill me? Huh?" Kagami said between the coughs. He straightened up and glanced at the other boy. The dark male's mouth had turned upwards and his white teeth were clearly visible between the dry lips. His eyes followed the tongue that slowly, almost seductively ran through the upper lip of the good looking male.

Yes, Kagami admitted that Aomine was good looking. Hell, saying that he was good looking was understatement. The other one was smoking hot. Even in that ridiculous outfit, the tanned teen could look sexy as fuck. Kagami could just imagine how the slightly younger boy's tongue could feel all over his body.

"Like what you see?" Aomine asked, bringing his face closer to Kagami's. He eyed the redhead and decided it would be nice to tease the other. He stretched himself a little, waking up his almost numb muscles and climbed on top of Kagami.

"What are you doing you drunk fuck?" Kagami asked, flustered. "Get off me this instant!"

"Hmm? I don't think so," Aomine whispered into the other male's ear and licked it slowly.

A surprised moan left Kagami's lips as he felt something wet touch his erogenous zone. He had always gotten aroused that instant when someone had done anything sexual with them. It was his weakest point.

"Haah, fucking stop that! It's not funny!" Kagami breathed out heavily as he felt something stiffen in his lower regions. God-fucking-damn it. It was not looking good for him.

"Hm? What's this?" Aomine asked his grin widening. "Did I do something that little tiger enjoyed?" He blew some hot air to the other's ear. "Want me to do it again?"

Kagami moaned louder than before. He hated to say it, but yes, he wanted more.

The tanned male took the silence as an invitation and started to explore Kagami's upper body. His fingers found their way under the other's shirt and then to his nipples. Aomine started to tweak them in rhythm, slowly but firmly. He added even more pressure to them when he heard a sharp breath leave his prey's lips.

Aomine could feel Kagami's erection begin to form inside the skirt and reached down. He felt something lacy as he brushed his hand against the forming bulge.

"Oh, what's this?" Aomine questioned, smirking widely. He slid off the other's lap and faced his groin. "I didn't think you actually went for the panties-thing, but damn, I'm not complaining."

Kagami was wearing a pair of dark red, lacy, panties. They were looking painfully tight across his hard cock. It looked incredibly sexy to Aomine. Never in his 16 years of life would he have thought that seeing a man's dick could make him so turned on.

"Don't stare me down there you fucking assho- AH!" Kagami groaned loudly.

Aomine had pressed his mouth to the cock in front of him. He swirled his tongue against the tip, wetting the thin fabric, as he took his hand to the edge of the panties and yanked them down.

* * *

The next morning Midorima woke up in the bathroom with Takao besides him. He looked around for a while and decided to go back to the living room to check out if everyone was okay.

Outside the house an innocent bystander was almost scared to death when she heard a loud scream echoing the neighborhood.

* * *

A/N: Yes I can stop at the juicy bits because I'm an assole who can't write porn worth shit.


End file.
